Ula the Human
More to Love Leluula is usually recognized for her ebony skin, and clashing gold-daffodil like locks from years in the Theramore sun, the color also enhances her honey-suckle eyes (yellow around the outside of the iris, deepening in color towards the middle to a dark orange). What can make her especially hard to miss is a rather busty build. Her figure is more of a thicker hourglass, something a bit softer to a female orcs build (minus the muscle). Her hands, and skin are smooth, the salt air of home doing wonders for her complexion. She does have a few beauty marks, here and there; behind the left shoulder, under the right eye and beside her belly button. She's always holding a 'poker-face'; very aloof, very melancholy. She doesn't seem to want to change her expression for anything, so it can be hard to read her without learning her body language and tidbits. Being a more respectable woman, Leluula covers most her body when in public. She'll wear a pair of nurses robes, tight around her chest and puffed at the cuffs. Her shoulders bare devout mantles matching the gloves, shoes and bracers (bracers being the only actual armour she'll usually have on). Flouting around the top of her head, is a very peculiar looking halo that she doesn't seem to pay much attention to herself; simple letting the satin ring of light bobble with each shake of her head. Threatening to fall at any moment. This outfit may be traded in for something more suitable for fishing. If you journey down to Cantrip & Crows you may just spot her fishing from off a pillar of the dock. For such a sketchy place, the priest seems to have taken quite a liking to it. Covering the top of her blond hair is a weather beaten hat, pulled down low over her eyes to keep her gaze from wondering off her bobber (kinda like the blinds they put on a horse). You’ll usually only get a good look at her eyes if she looks at you, or glances to Galkara to offer a nod (usually getting nothing more then an intimidating stare in return). When she does look at you though, you realize her gaze goes through you then actually on you. At her feet is a large bucket containing magic eaters, and usually always a rat she refers to as “Milky”. Her clothes are a bit rough; worn leather straps attached to some very short brown pants, and a mantle that could easily be associated with any priest. Attached to her thick leather belt is a small purple pack, which most assume to be filled with fishing supplies. And never too far from her heel is a always a companion of some sort. Once Upon a Time... In the year 15 some time after Kel'Thuzad began planning to spread the plague throughout Lordaeron, a girl was born; Leluula Lenor Badger to a farming family who made their bread by selling their goods to Andorhal and Lordaeron. By the spreading of the plague affected the young dame, as her parents were easily succumbed to the corruption. They had always been weak of heart, weak of faith, and their hearts turned cold to all those around them, especially each other. Leluula grew up in a home where her parents no longer shared any love for the one they had married, and Leluula simply assumed it was the way all families where. As time went on, war continued against the Burning Legion, the Scourge, and the Orcs; but Leluu’s life as a single child remained uneventful. There was no need to be a solider, or really a fighter of any kind so she turned to the study of discipline. She was more book smart then street smart at the time, and spent a lot of that smarts on hurt animals or sick pets. Finally her parents had had enough, and as she turned to the age of ten they split. Her father was very quick to remarry to a strange woman who lived alone and was already barring his new child. While her mother remade single as to help Leluula study. Years continued to pass, events continued to happen, Leluula continued to study but other wise was unaffected by much of anything. She grew up following after her brother constantly, a farm boy who knew his calling was not in herding and crops, but in becoming a Paladin of Stormwind. Then finally, the event that would forever change both their lives took place. It was year 25, and the Nobel Ms. Jaina Proudmoore lead loyal followers to a land they would soon call Theramore. Her mother was quick to fallow, forcing Leluula to move away from her brother, possibly being a reason as to why he became a Devoted Scarlet. Now, Leluula has comes to Stormwind, leaving her home behind. Leluula is Netrual, or at lest likes to think she is; she will not attack unless in selfdefense, and has no enemy other then Arthas and his army. Body Language If you want to understand Leluula, you have to learn to recognize her body language. In replace of her smile, she place a small bounce in her step, or a happy tone to her voice (which tends to be a rad comical as it never matches with her expression). When she's upset she's more likely to fall silent, or bundle her hands into fists at her sides. Feeling more relaxed she'll crosse her arms behind her back, or fold the down on a table top to rest her chest (it's heavy!). There's always a few other things she'll do, though most will have to be looked for to actually be noticed. Quotes | "... 'kay." | "Just make sure.. you don't get hurt. I hate.. having to take care of stupid people..." | "No, I'm fine.. I don't try to look so.. melancholy on purpose." | "Did you know..? Dalaran's got a shark. All I got is.. this stupid green canal rat."(Green rat is actual a baby crocodile). Galleria External links * External link Category:Human Category:Alliance